Fleeting moments
by Nezu-the-brat
Summary: A moment doesn't last forever, no matter how much you wish it to.
1. Chapter 1

**Karina is a little oblivious, but she is polite, and tries to make everyone happy, but she has a bad ass side as well, she's kinda bi-polar... She is the weirdest cloud Guardian ever... But.. She doesn't like to be bothered when she reads.. That will result in death.**

**Wren, Is thealmightydee9009's oc, I don't own her, But since she's been awesome I thought adding her would fit a part later one.. Just a mention. **

**So Thank you thealmightydee9009! I lurves you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting:<strong>

" Nami...Mori?" Karina whispered, looking up at the middle school, she blinked, " Well, If Reborn said the tenth was here. I guess I should say hello.." she murmured to herself, walking though the doors.

She had to admit, the school was pretty cool. Not a thing out of place and everything was spotless.

" Now, when do classes end?" she asked herself, looking around for a clock, but to her distress, there was none. " Oh, that's not good. Maybe I could ask someone." She then began wondering the halls looking for someone, anyone, who would be nice enough to help her.

She turned a corner and saw a boy around her age walking down the hallway, his jacket flaring behind him. His hair was dark, and she guessed he was wearing the school uniform. Karina smiled, maybe he could help!

" Excuse me! Sir!" she called out to the boy.

Said boy turned around, and Karina noticed three things.

One, he was very pale, just like she was.

Two, his eye's were a very pretty blue.

And Three, his death glare was one that could match Squalo's.

And he was one scary shark.

" What are you doing on school grounds?" he asked, his voice held a angry tone to it, and Karina didn't want to upset the stranger. She noticed a Prefect badge on his arm... Hmm...

She gave a nervous smile, " Um.. Hello, I'm Karina Demico, and I'm here to meet Reborn and Sawada-san. I apologise for trespassing on school grounds, It was not my intention. I can tell you keep the order around here. If you could just tell me when classed end, I will be on my way."

The boy stared at her for a moment, leaving Karina feeling oddly exposed, when he moved his hand, she noticed something she didn't see before.

" Oh, so you're The Cloud Guardian? I'm the Varia's Cloud Guardian!" she exclaimed, the boy raised his eye brow.

" Isn't the Cloud Guardian supposed to be the strongest?" he asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

She was small, about a head shorter then himself. She wore a knee hight white dress with t-shirt sleeves, one hanging off the left shoulder, showing a dark black tank top. She also had a pair of leggings on, and black converse shoe's. She looked normal.

But looking more closely, he noticed she had a gun strapped to her hip, and a ring on her middle finger, and a short metal pole attached to her hip, she wore a loose black belt around the middle of the dress, with a big V in the middle.

" Well, next to the Sky Guardian, but yes... I guess you could say that I'm stronger then the other members. Other then Xanxus-san."

Her voice was soft, and her eye's were a stunning ice-blue, her skin was pale, and her hair reached the back of her shoulder blades. He also noticed her bangs had a small red tint, like they were dyed at one point.

Scoffing, the boy took out two Tofa, " Fight me."

Karina gaped at him, " W-What! No! I have to stick to the mission at hand!" she didn't want to have to fight with the Vongola Cloud Guardian. Xanxus would be upset. She didn't want him upset.

Squalo-nii wouldn't like that.

" Hm, I don't care, for disrupting the peace at Namimori, prepare to be bitten to death."

The boy got ready to lunge, Karina's hand twitched toward her gun, just in case.

" Hibari, that's enough." a squeaky voice called from behind Karina.

Both teen's looked over and saw Reborn, along with Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Smiling, Karina bowed, " Sawada-san, Tenth, it is a pleasure to meet you. Hello, I'm Karina Demico, Cloud Guardian of the Varia. I am here to help you with whatever you need."

Tsuna gaped, " The VARIA!"

Karina then turned to Hibari, " I'm sorry Hibari-san, I don't really think it is smart to fight here anyway, we might mess up the school you seem to care so much about. I don't want that. "

" WHY IS **SHE** HERE!" Gokudera yelled, pointing at the Varia member, Reborn smiled, " Just what she said, she's here to help Tsuna, and... He needs it."

Hibari turned away, there were to many people now, he didn't like crowds..

" Hibari-san!" A soft voice called, turning a little, he saw Karina smile at him softly, " I will fight you, just find me later. Kay?"

After a moment, he nodded, and turned around.

Hibari smirked, _We'll see just how strong you are..._

* * *

><p><strong>Different<strong>:

Karina smiled softly at the short brown haired boss, " Tsuna-sama, I would like to say, I am happy to be of help." she tilted her head and gave a dazzling smile.

Tsuna was stunned, " B-But you're the Varia's cloud guardian, aren't you... er... Anti-social?"

She blinked, " Well, I don't really like people, but I am loyal. So when Reborn asked Xanxus-sama to send me here for a while, he agreed, and I came.. He was kinda confused though..." she said the last part with her finger to her chin.." Hmmm Squalo-nii dodged a lot of wine bottles that day..."

wow..

Gokudera glared, " I don't trust her! Jyuudiame should stay away from her!" He jumped in front of a confused Tsuna, and growled, taking out his dynamite.

Yamamoto laughed, " But Gokudera, she's cool! " He gave a thumbs up the the girl, who in return blinked.

Everyone looked at him, " How do you know that?" Tsuna asked his tall friend, he smiled, " Karina-chan said she used to play catch with her brother, so she's cool!"

Que sweat drop.

Karina just gave a small laugh and took out a book. " Just call me if you need me, I'm gonna go read."

Tsuna noticed, upon a closer look, he noticed it was a Manga... What was Vampire knight?

* * *

><p><strong>Blunt:<strong>

The female Cloud Guardian wanted to find a nice quiet place to read. She enjoyed her time to herself, and usually didn't get much of it at the Varia. But, she did love those boy's to death, just so longs as they didn't bug her..." Hmmm, now where should I go?" she asked herself as she walked down the streets of Namimori, wait.. She stopped and smiled, " Namimori middle.. It's nice there." She then turned to the direction she had been earlier that day, a content look on her pale face.

When she got there she looked up to the roof, " I bet it has a great view.." she murmured, and easily jumped up onto it. She had years of practice while she was in the Varia, Xanxus-sama was merciless. Karina thought he just needed to get laid.. Wait.. She stopped and looked up at the sky.. Maybe he was... Come to think of it.. She remembered hearing weird groaning sounds coming from his room one night.. In fact.. Every time Wren-san came to visit.. She shrugged, a well. She looked around, and when she saw no one, she sat down and began to read.

" Oh Zero, you Vampire hunter you..." she chuckled...

Little did she know, a certain prefect was on his way up to the roof to take a nap.

Hibari was going up to the roof for his normal nap, he liked to get away from the mountain of paper work he had to do. ( But he made Kusakabe do it anyway.)

" What are you doing here after school hours?" Hibari asked, Karina blinked up at him...

" Reading, Hibari-san..."

He twitched, she as so.. Blunt..

" I don't like trespassers..." He stated, eying the girl warily, he still found it hard to believe, this girl was the Varia's Cloud. She was too nice, and innocent looking.

" Sorry Hibari-san. I'll leave." Karina stood up and gave a small smile and wave. Then jumped off of the building into a near by tree. Hibari watched her retreating figure with a raised eye brow..

_Hmmm_.

* * *

><p><strong> A little crazy:<strong>

" Karina-san.. Why are you glaring at your computer?" Tsuna asked the girl, they were currently at the park, since Tsuna was hiding from everyone, but Karina had said. " I'm coming with. No way am I leaving you alone. Gokudera-san will kill me... hehe."

Tsuna sighed as Karina whined, " I'm trying to video-chat Squalo-nii~ But it won't work..."

Tsuna blinked and looked at the computer, only to sweat drop.. " Karina, it would help to turn the camera...on." Karina blinked, " "Oh, yeah, tech isn't my thing, mostly Mika's..."

" Mika?"

" Eh, you don't know her."

With a _Bing_, the computer showed a very angry Squalo.

" VOOOOIIIIII!"

both teen's winced as Squalo gave his signature yell, " Hey Squalo-nii." Karina said, after getting over her mini headache.

"Voi! Karina! How is your mission Brat?"

Karina smiled, " It's fine, Tsuna-sama is nice, and so is Hibari-kun."

" Kun?" Squalo asked, she rarely ever called anyone kun. There was Bel, but he was more like a brother to her then boyfriend.

" He's nice. " she said simply, Tsuna gaped at her.. Hibari was anything but nice...

This girl... was crazy..

* * *

><p><strong>Promise:<strong>

Karina ran, she knew she had multiple injuries, but she promised..

_Hibari stared at her with a glare, " Come back herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." Karina smiled, " I always do."_

She was told my Xanxus to go on a mission to kill of a couple of men..

A couple turned into a hundred, and she was out numbered, and sick, the only reason she got hurt was because on one tiny mistake...

.

She didn't dodge, she thought she saw a familiar yellow bird, and didn't move...

That resulted in a stab wound in the stomach.

She saw Nami-middle come into view, and despite her pain, she smiled, " H-Hibari-kun..." she whispered, as she stumbled into the school

The hallways were barren, empty to the point of eeriness. The only sound to be heard was that of light, airy footsteps echoing through Namimori. Even when she was wounded, Karina managed not to make much noise, knowing Hibari liked his quiet...

" H...Bari..." she called lightly, know he would hear. Her vision was blurry...

There was only one thing on her mind as she fell against the cold wall.

_Hibari-kun.. I'm sorry... I-I tried..._

Hibari walked through the halls of the school before he headed home, he didn't want any herbivore's lingering...

He stopped when he saw someone laying on the floor, the prefect smirked.

As he walked closer, he pulled out his Tofa. " You are trespassing on School grounds, prepare to be bitten to de-" he normal threat came to a halt as he saw the body close up...

Karina?

Yes, the girl, lying in a small pool of blood, was Karina, the herbivore that managed to get under his skin, in the best of way's.

Dropping his Tofa, he ran up to her, and knelt on one knee, her face was pale and lips were loosing there light pink color.

" Herbivore."

Nothing...

Hibari lowered his head to her heart.

_B...bump...bump..._

It was slow, but there..

With a grunt, he lifted her into his arms, and carried her to the brown haired herbivore's house..

She **will** get better.

" H...Hibari-kun?" he heard a soft voice, looking down, he saw confused blue eyes...

" Shut up. "

She closed her eye's and smiled.

_I made it._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you:<strong>

" I would like to dedicate this song, to someone who has helped me through a lot since I came to Namimori." Karina said into the mike. The school was having a mini talent show, and Reborn had told everyone, they had to participate..

Karina had chosen to sing a song.

"

* * *

><p><strong>Love:<strong>

She watched as he unfolded one of his infamous tonfas. She also noticed the slight change in his face that proved his annoyance with her. He took slow advancing steps towards her, hoping to intimidate her. It never worked before, so why would it work now?

"Either you come back with me, or I'll bite you to death."

Karina had decided she should go back to Italy for a few day's, just so she could see her " Family" But, Hibari wasn't letting her.

" I have to go though."

" I will bite you to death."

"Too bad for you, I have a biting fetish."

Karina gasped silently, she hadn't mean to say that.

Kyoya didn't know what to think. He expected the same answer he normally got, but not something of that caliber. Hearing that sentence, something began to stir up inside him. Something he never felt for anyone. Lust? Yes. Lust, but something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He moved the thought to the back of his head as the thought of taking Demico Karina, making her his, took control. And he always followed his instincts.

He approached the girl, who was completely unaware of his new intentions. This was perfect. He knew her respect for him wouldn't let her run. She'd stay right there.

In the blink of an eye, he had the tonfa at her throat and had their faces mere inches from each other. Her Ice blue colored eyes widened as she realized how close he was. Immediately, she was drawn into his deep, cerulean orbs, full of mystery and determination and something else Karina couldn't quite see.

She also remembered the first day she met him..

_He has pretty eye's._

Caught in his trance, she didn't notice Kyoya's face slowly inching closer to hers. Her lips were just too enticing to leave untouched in a situation like this.

He took what he wanted, retracting the tonfa if only to get closer to her. She came back to reality as she felt his lips take hers hungrily. A warm feeling swelling up at the pit of her stomach. Slowly, she came back to reality.

_H- Hibari-kun is kissing me? What should I do?_

_**Kiss back.**_

Karian blinked, and decided to listen to the voice, she applied pressure back; giving in to a unknown desire she had been fighting since she had first met him.

He smirked against her lips at her reaction. He felt her arms wrapping themselves around his neck and clinging tightly to his hair, digging her nails through every ebony lock.

Hibari was never one to ask for permission, so he bit her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of the situation and thrust his tongue into her mouth, taking in her sweet taste.

Karina couldn't describe this feeling in her, it was... amazing..

She wanted him now, more than ever, she had always wanted Hibari-kun to accept her.

Their tongues fought in a heated battle for dominance. Their breath growing heavier by the second.

Finally pulling apart for air, he took the chance at her slight vulnerability and pushed her hard against the tree, his knee between her legs that happened to come in contact with a very sensitive spot.

She moaned out at a feeling she's never had before, and blushed, she wasn't used to this. She let out a soft moan...But...That short, sharp pang of ecstasy that she wanted to feel again. She roughly rubbed herself against his knee again, causing her to call out once more.

He stopped her from doing it a third time by roughly pinning her hips to the tree. As much as he enjoyed her yells, he wanted to tease her. He wanted her to suffer and call for him.

His lustful, vicious blue eyes bore into her half lidded, pleading gray ones. Her breath was ragged as she took hold of his collar and glared half-heartedly.

"Hibari-kun...Hurry the fuck up..."

Kyoya could only smirk. To be honest, he liked the calm, quiet side of her, but this new one became his favorite. He trailed his fingers slowly up her thighs and lightly passing her skirt, stopping once he took a hold of her sloppily buttoned shirt.

"I've always hated the way you wore your shirt. It bothers me."

Taking hold of the front, he ripped it apart, right down the seam, popping every button and tearing it in places. She stared at him blankly as an almost sense of awe took hold of his expression.

Main word: Almost.

A smirk made its way across her face as she watched his eyes dance hungrily across her skin, which kept constantly going back to her D-cups that were only hidden by a black lacy bra.

"Like what you see?" Karina never knew...

But she was a perv.

She blamed Bel..

He finally brought his gaze back to hers and he slowly moved by her ear. He undid his tie and he began to whisper to her.

"Maybe…"

Tossing aside his now useless tie he undid his shirt, letting it slide off his arms. His rock hard chest left in plain view. Karina couldn't help but let her fingers and eyes roam every inch of him, while he did the same to her. Their touches teasing.

Slowly the two closed the distance between each other, lips locking once again. It didn't take long for their tongues to find the other. Karina bit his tongue, releasing a deep growl from the back of his throat.

Kyoya wasn't about to go down easily. He let his hands take hold of her breasts, kneading them roughly. Her back arched as she moaned into his mouth.

She could feel a warm wetness release itself between her legs, right where his knee still was. He felt it seep through his pant leg. Separating himself from her lips, he brought them down to the skin of her neck, trailing rough kisses to her collar bone. He sucked and nibbled onto the skin, making it raw before he bit her, causing her to moan breathlessly.

He drew blood and licked it off slowly. He made his mark. She was his now.

He took her lips once more, this time with much more passion than before. She felt his fingers trail down her stomach, over her skirt and down her legs. But they slowly went upwards once again, this time going under her skirt. He took hold of her black panties and slowly pulled them down and let them fall to her ankles.

His fingers went back under her skirt, a finger trailing down her warmth. She gasped and separated from his lips and looked at him.

His cerulean eyes were half-lidded and spiraling with so many emotions. His forehead had accumulated a slight sweat making his messy bangs cling to his face and she knew she must look worse off than he.

Still looking into her eyes, he brought his thumb to her soft spot and began to rub it in a circular motion. She threw her head back and moaned with ecstasy. A stronger warmth building up at the pit of her stomach told her she was nearing her climax. He stuck two fingers into her entrance. She buried her face in his neck and groaning in response, she lightly nipped at the skin exposed to her.

Smirking, he began to move his fingers in and out, stopping at times to stretch out her walls.

With every second, the warmth began to burn deeper. Arching her back, she yelled out one last time, before spilling her juices on his fingers.

In victory, he brought his fingers out, a thin line of residue trailing from her folds. He licked his fingers clean, locking eyes once again with the flustered, half naked dark haired girl in front of him.

She couldn't take it anymore as she pulled him to her lips by his hair, tongues exploring hungrily. Her hands trailed to his pants, where she felt an already tightened bulge in the front.

She separated from him only by a hair's length, their lips barely touching. She teasingly trailed her fingers around the bulge and looked at him pleadingly.

" Hibari-kun?"

He smirked at her as he unzipped his pants, pulling his erected manhood out.

" Shh, this will only hurt for a moment..."

He took hold of her hips as he maneuvered himself under her skirt, positioning at her entrance.

"You'll only scream my name out from now on."

He drove himself roughly into her, causing her to yell out in pain. Her face contorted in pain as he continued to for in and out of her. Soon, the pain turned to pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She called out his name as he continued to push her against the tree.

Moving her hips with his made him bury his face in the crook of her neck, grunting out her name with each thrust. He picked up speed, liking the sound of his name coming from her throat.

His speed continued to increase with every minute that went by. Moans and cries of each other's names grew louder as their bodies became more flustered and covered in sweat.

He felt her walls begin to tighten around him. She couldn't hold on much longer. Soon, she felt her walls close in against him as she threw her head, yelling his name at the top of her lungs. Her juices spilled as she felt herself start to grow weak.

" KYOYA!"

He pulled out of her quickly, knowing his climax was soon as well. He took hold of his manhood, hoping to finish the job, only to be stopped by the girl's hand. He watched her with a little shock, as she slowly bent down on her knees in front of him.

Karina was returning the favor...

Taking hold of the shaft, she licked the tip once to observe the reaction. She looked up to see him throw his head back and call her name out in a deep whisper. Liking the advantage she had over him now, she placed the appendage as far as it would go into her mouth.

She started bobbing her head back and forth along the shaft. He continued to grunt and growl out her name and took hold of the back of her head to add some assistance.

She let her teeth graze the shaft lightly as she continued to suck, causing him to shiver. She was proud of herself. Karina Demico had Hibari Kyoya begging for more.

She felt him tense as his grip tightened on her hair. His head thrown back as he yelled out her name and released his warm seed into her mouth. She swallowed every drop and licked the shaft clean.

Standing up, she smiled widely at him. He brought his lips down to hers' in his first gentle kiss. It was official. She was his and he was hers.

Pulling apart, the two decided to situate themselves before someone found them. Kyoya fixed his pants and spotted something quite interesting next to his feet. Picking up the object, he turned around to find Karina staring sadly at her now ruined school uniform shirt. He chuckled causing her to look up at him questionably. He held up the item he found between his fingers.

"I'm keeping these."

In his hands he held her now stained panties. She sighed knowing there was no argument about it.

" Kyoya-kun... you ripped my shirt..." Looking up from her destroyed garment, she was hit in the face by Kyoya's own uniform shirt.

"Put it on, Karina." He turned around waiting for her to finish. Sticking her panties in one pocket, he dug into his other one and pulled out his cell phone and began to call someone.

She smiled noticing that was the first time he actually called her by first name. An unspoken love formed between the two. She slipped on his shirt and buttoned it up, noticing it was a tad big on her but it would have to do.

"Tetsuya, I'm heading home. I'm not feeling well so keep the school in order for me. And tell the baby Karina wasn't feeling well either." With that he hung up the phone and turned to the female behind him. He smirked and began to approach her.

"What now?" She raised an eyebrow curiously, watching his movements warily. Suddenly, he picked her up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"You're coming with me."

"What? Why?"

"Because you still have more punishment to endure."

She sighed at the finality in his voice and smiled softly. She leaned her chin in her hand; her elbow propped up on his bare shoulder.

" But... What about Italy?"

" No."

" Bu-"

" No."

"... Fine.."

* * *

><p><strong>A small goodbye:<strong>

Karina stared out at the view the Nami-middle roof gave her. She new she had to leave.. Just for a while..

" Kyoya-kun.. I have to go.. they need me right now.."

" Karian-"

She turned to look at him..

" I'll be back. Don't worry."

Hibari stared at his girlfriend with a small glare, and watched as she smiled softly and walked up to him, " I don't know If you'll miss me..But I know I will miss you." she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face into his chest.

Hibari frowned.. H didn't want his herbivore to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Missing you:<strong>

Hibari glared..

" ER..Kyoya-san?"

Glare

" Kyoya-san... you have to stop glaring at the wall, Karina-san will be back tonight.."

Twitch.

" I know she's been gone for three weeks..."

Glare

" But... you know what.. I'm just gonna leave." 

Kusakabe walked out of the room, leaving a brooding Hibari to himself..

He didn't want to admit it..But he missed his herbivore...He didn't need her...

Okay, that was a lie, he needed her too much, way to much..Her smiled, the happy glint in her eye's.. Her soft lips, her delicious moans.. the way she would put her hot mouth on his-

Okay.. too far.

With a sigh he looked out window.. she better hurry up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again:<strong>

Hibari stood at the airport, waiting for Karina.. Her plane was delayed because of weather, and he was impatient.. He hated crowds...

" Flight 15 from Italy now coming in."

Almost time..

" Stupid herbivore's." He growled, glaring at all the random people giving him scared stares..

" Kyoya-kun!"

He felt himself being knocked down to the floor, and a small body clinging to his, " I missed you!" Karina smiled, burying her face into his neck. Hibari smirked and his eye's grew softer, slightly. He buried his face into her hair, taking iin her vanilla sent..." Stay here.. Karina.."

Hibari knew...

As long as she was here..

He wouldn't have to go through that again..

* * *

><p><strong>hands are hurting.. a lot...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Extra: Karina meet's Mukuro.**

****Karina nervously glanced around Hibari's office, sitting on the green couch he kept in there. He told her he had smelled a stupid pineapple, and for her to stay put. So, she listened. But she got a bad feeling about fifteen minutes after he left and gripped her metal rod on her hip.

" Kufufuf~"

Karina shot up, and held out her staff, glancing around. She was quiet, as a mist surrounded the area. One that reminded her of Mammon. "..."

" Aw~ Kyoya-kun as a little kitty?"

Karina frowned, " Kitty?" she questioned, and watched as a blue haired teen walked forward, his multi-colored eyes shining with mirth. Karina's own ice blue eyes held confusion.

"Yes. I heard he found someone to 'play with' "

" Kyoya-kun doesn't play with me."

" Oh? He doesn't?" Mukuro walks forward, and tipped her chin upwards. " Do you think he would actually love you?" he asked, causing Karina to glare. " No, I know he loves me. " she shot back. Her ice fierce.  
>Mukuro frowned, " Hm~ "<p>

" Pineapple herbivore, Back away from my property. " Hibari's voice rang out, causing the other two to look over. Karina grinned, and pushed Mukuro away, running over and hugging the other.

" Kyoya-kun..."

"Hm... Go sit down. I need to bite him to death."

" Alright."

And so, Karina watched happily, as her lover and the freaking pineapple boy fought. She knew Hibari loved her. He just had a weird way of showing it.

* * *

><p><strong>I always wanted to add that u<strong>


End file.
